Blomsterblade
by Black Lunalite
Summary: A collection of Monsta X drabble, short-fiction, and oneshoot or twoshoot. Consist of Monsta X pairings. / Part 2: Babysitting (WonKyun)
1. Social Charity

**Social Charity**

 **Pair** :

Son Hyunwoo x Yoo Kihyun

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

.

.

.

 **Social Charity**

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, Lee Minhyuk!" Kihyun menjerit keras penuh kekesalan pada teman satu kelasnya di universitas yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sesuatu berupa bando telinga kuping kucing di tangannya.

Minhyuk mengerang dan menutup telinganya dengan sebelah tangan karena sumpah demi Tuhan, teriakan seorang Yoo Kihyun benar-benar berpotensi menghancurkan gendang telinga berharganya.

"Sialan, Yoo Kihyun! Jangan berteriak sekeras itu!" umpat Minhyuk keras. Dia mengangkat bando kuping kucing di tangannya, "Aku hanya memintamu memakai ini. Apa susahnya sih?"

Kihyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "Tentu saja susah karena kau memintaku memakai itu dan berkeliling universitas dan melakukan _aegyo_ pada banyak orang! Astaga, aku bukan dirimu yang aku sangat yakin akan sangat percaya diri dengan _pucca hair_ itu!"

Tangan Minhyuk terangkat dan menyentuh _pucca hair_ berwarna hitam kelam yang sewarna dengan warna rambut aslinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Hyungwonnie bilang aku lucu."

Kihyun memutar bola matanya, "Intinya aku tidak mau memakai itu."

"Ayolah, ini bagian dari kegiatan amal. Apa salahnya dengan memberikan sedikit _aegyo_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mereka mau menyumbang? Menurutku ini jauh lebih baik daripada memberikan _free hug_ , atau kau lebih memilih untuk melakukan _free hug_?"

Kihyun bergidik, memberikan pelukan pada banyak orang asing jelas bukan gayanya. "Aku lebih membenci itu."

"Nah, kalau begitu cepat lakukan saja." Minhyuk menyodorkan bando telinga kucing berwarna putih bersih itu kepada Kihyun. "Pakai."

Kihyun menatap bando dengan telinga hewan itu dengan pandangan malas tapi akhirnya dia mengambilnya dan memasangnya di atas kepala bersurai _pink_ lembutnya. "Puas?"

"Aku akan puas kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan uang di kegiatan amal ini. Ingat, ini demi klub vokal kita, kita butuh dana untuk drama musikal kita."

Kihyun menghela napas pelan, "Ya, ya, terserah."

.

.

.

Jika saja diizinkan mengumpat, maka Kihyun pasti sudah mengumpat terus-menerus tanpa henti sejak dua jam lalu.

Dia dan Minhyuk sudah berkeliling universitas seraya membawa beberapa amplop kosong dan akan berhenti di sekerumunan orang untuk meminta mereka melakukan donasi dan jika mereka melakukannya, maka Minhyuk dan Kihyun akan memberikan _aegyo_ pada mereka.

Kihyun itu tidak terlalu suka _aegyo_ walaupun banyak orang yang mengatakan jika dia bernapas saja maka dia sudah kelihatan imut. Kihyun sangat berbeda dengan Minhyuk yang ekspresif dan memang ceria dari sananya.

Kihyun lebih kalem, agak pendiam, dan cukup tegas. Dia selalu menjadi seseorang yang rajin menasihati Minhyuk apabila dia mulai melakukan kesalahan. Dan karena itulah kadang Minhyuk suka memanggil Kihyun dengan sebutan 'Ibu', karena katanya Kihyun secerewet ibu-ibu pada umumnya.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari sela bibir Kihyun, kali ini Minhyuk menyeretnya menuju gedung jurusan lain, jurusan _dance_. Sebenarnya Kihyun paling anti pergi ke jurusan satu ini tapi karena Minhyuk mengatakan di tempat ini ada banyak calon penyumbang potensial, maka mau tidak mau Kihyun terpaksa ikut ke sini.

Sebenarnya sih, ada satu alasan besar kenapa Kihyun tidak mau ke sini.

Itu karena dia ingin menghindari satu orang yang kebetulan bisa dibilang menguasai jurusan ini.

"Kihyun?"

Kihyun menghentikkan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dan ketika dia berbalik, dia melihat teman baiknya di jaman sekolah menengah, Shin Hoseok, sedang berdiri di tengah koridor seraya menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Kihyun tersenyum tipis, "Hei,"

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?!" ujar Hoseok kemudian dia tertawa keras.

Kihyun memberengut kesal, dia meninju perut Hoseok yang keras karena otot dengan agak keras. "Diam kau!"

Hoseok masih terbahak, "Oh, astaga. Tunggu sampai Shownu melihat ini."

Mata Kihyun membulat, "TIdak! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menceritakan padanya soal penampilanku ini!"

"Kihyunnie?"

Kihyun membeku seketika, dia tidak bodoh. Dia sangat menyadari kalau seseorang yang berada di belakangnya baru saja memanggilnya. Dan sialnya lagi, Kihyun hapal mati dengan orang pemilik suara ini.

Kihyun menoleh dengan gerakan perlahan dan dia melihat orang yang paling dia hindari di tempat ini berada di belakangnya, berdiri dengan wajah polos dan dahi agak berkerut, membuat mata sipitnya yang lucu terlihat bertambah sipit.

"H-Hyunwoo.." bisik Kihyun pelan.

Yap, orang itu adalah Son Hyunwoo atau Shownu, mantan pacarnya.

Tolong bunuh Kihyun sekarang.

Sebenarnya mereka putus secara baik-baik, bahkan Kihyun lah yang memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tapi setelah putus, Kihyun mendadak menjadi melankolis dan terus saja memikirkan Hyunwoo hingga Minhyuk mengatakan padanya untuk kembali bersama Hyunwoo sebelum Kihyun menjadi gila. Tapi, karena Kihyun itu memiliki ego setinggi langit, dia tidak mau melakukan itu walaupun rasanya dia hampir kering karena merindukan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yah, itu semua karena pemikiran bodoh Kihyun dan egonya yang melarangnya untuk meminta Hyunwoo kembali disaat sudah jelas dialah yang memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Lagipula, Kihyun yakin Hyunwoo sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi, mengingat mantannya itu sudah kembali ke rutinitasnya yang dulu, tanpa Kihyun di dalamnya tentunya.

Sangat berbeda dengan Kihyun yang bahkan rela menyusup ke gedung jurusan Hyunwoo setiap hari hanya untuk mengintip mantan pacarnya.

Hyunwoo tersenyum pada Kihyun, membuat matanya membentuk satu garis tipis. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Kihyun kehilangan kata-kata, setiap hari pergi mengintip Hyunwoo membuatnya benar-benar gagal untuk _move-on_ , justru sebaliknya, dia malah semakin jatuh cinta pada mantannya yang sialnya memang terlalu tampan.

Minhyuk terkikik pelan, dia berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian Hyunwoo yang masih menatap Kihyun sementara Kihyun terlihat berdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kami sedang melakukan _event_ untuk amal. Kami butuh uang untuk drama musikal kami jadi kami sedang mencari dana. Hyunwoo- _ssi_ ingin menyumbang?" tawar Minhyuk langsung seraya menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ gelap.

Hyunwoo menerima amplop itu dengan dahi berkerut, "Lalu kenapa kalian berdandan seperti itu?"

Minhyuk menyentuh _pucca hair_ nya, "Ah, ini karena kami akan memberikan _aegyo_ pada siapapun yang menyumbang sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Hyunwoo mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Begitukah? Apakah jika aku menyumbang Kihyunnie akan memberikanku aegyo?"

Kihyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut sementara Minhyuk memekik senang dan melompat ke depan Hyunwoo.

"Itu semua tergantung dari berapa jumlah uang yang akan Hyunwoo- _ssi_ sumbangkan!" pekik Minhyuk semangat.

Hyunwoo tersenyum, dia merogoh ke saku belakangnya untuk menarik dompet dan membukanya.

Sementara Kihyun berdiri sambil berharap semoga saja Hyunwoo tidak memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar karena jika iya, Minhyuk akan menghajarnya kalau dia tidak melakukan _aegyo_ untuk Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo mengeluarkan tiga buah lembar uang seratus ribu won dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, membuat Minhyuk memekik senang dan Kihyun tersentak karena kaget.

' _Sial, habislah kau Yoo Kihyun!'_ Kihyun merutuk dalam hati sementara pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari jari Hyunwoo yang memasukkan uang ke dalam amplop.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Minhyuk berjalan mundur ke arah Kihyun yang masih berdiri kaku dan langsung mendorongnya ke arah Hyunwoo dengan santai, "Selamat menikmati _aegyo_ dari Yoo Kihyun!"

Kihyun mendelik pada Minhyuk tapi Minhyuk justru tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ah, aku akan pergi ke ruang klub kita untuk menghitung uang. Jangan lupa _aegyo_ nya ya, Kihyun!" ujar Minhyuk santai dan setelahnya dia berlari kecil meninggalkan Kihyun bersama Hyunwoo. Sementara Hoseok? Dia juga berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan pacarnya, Changkyun, menghubunginya.

Dan kini tinggalah Kihyun bersama Hyunwoo dengan Kihyun yang terus menunduk dan Hyunwoo yang masih tersenyum pada Kihyun.

"Kau tidak mau melakukan _aegyo_ untukku?" tanya Hyunwoo, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, aku tidak bisa melakukan _aegyo_."

"Oya? Tapi _aegyo_ mu saat memintaku memasak _ramyun_ untukmu itu sangat manis."

Kihyun mendongak dengan gerakan cepat, masa bodoh jika Hyunwoo melihat wajahnya yang merona parah. "Itu dulu! Masa lalu!"

Hyunwoo tersenyum, dan itu adalah jenis senyum meledek yang sangat dikenal Kihyun. Menjadi kekasih Hyunwoo selama lima tahun membuat Kihyun hapal mati seluruh kebiasaan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Kihyun berdecak kesal, dan sebelum dia sempat memproses, dia sudah melangkah maju, menarik kerah baju Hyunwoo, dan menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu.

Dua detik.

Hanya dua detik gigi Kihyun menjepit bibir bawah Hyunwoo yang tebal karena setelahnya Kihyun sudah melompat mundur dengan wajah terkejut.

Astaga, dia melakukan kebiasaan lamanya!

Dulu Kihyun akan selalu menggigit bibir bawah Hyunwoo tiap kali Hyunwoo meledeknya karena hanya cara itu yang sanggup menghentikan Hyunwoo.

Dan bodohnya dia, dia melakukan kebiasaan lamanya tanpa sadar padahal saat ini status mereka sudah ' _mantan'_.

"Maaf! Maaf, aku hanya refleks! Aduh, astaga, maafkan aku!" ujar Kihyun panik.

Hyunwoo tertawa, "Lakukan lagi."

Mata Kihyun membulat, "Apa?"

"Gigit bibirku lagi, aku belum sempat menangkap bibirmu tadi."

Rona merah pekat kembali menjalari wajah Kihyun, bahkan dia rasa warna merah di wajahnya pasti jauh lebih pekat daripada warna rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Kihyun berujar tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Kihyun terdiam, dia ingin mengatakan karena Hyunwoo sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sakit jika harus mengatakan itu.

Hyunwoo tersenyum lembut saat Kihyun hanya terdiam dengan wajah bingung. "Kihyunnie.."

Kihyun mendongak, "Ya?"

"Kembali padaku."

"Huh?"

"Kembalilah padaku, aku tahu kau belum siap dengan perpisahan kita."

Mata Kihyun membulat, "T-tidak!"

Hyunwoo tersenyum geli, "Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau suka mengintipku di sini, apalagi jika aku sedang menari."

Kihyun tersentak, dia menatap ke sekitar untuk menghindari pandangan Hyunwoo. "T-tidak kok.."

"Oh, kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari juniorku itu ya."

Kihyun mendelik, "Juniormu?! Maksudmu gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu dua hari lalu?!"

"Oh, darimana kau tahu? Padahal waktu itu aku yakin aku hanya berdua dengan juniorku itu." ujar Hyunwoo berpura-pura polos.

 _Mati kau, Yoo Kihyun!_

Kihyun kehabisan kata-kata, dia tergagap dengan wajah panik.

Hyunwoo terkekeh pelan, "Berhentilah bermain-main dan kembali padaku, Kihyunnie." Hyunwoo melangkah maju dan tangannya terulur, mengelus telinga kucing di atas kepala Kihyun, "Kau ini seperti kucing liar yang kabur dari rumah. Berhentilah bermain dan kembali pada pemilikmu di rumah."

" _YYA_! Apa-apaan! Aku bukan kucing!" ujar Kihyun kesal.

"Oya? Tapi bagiku kau mirip kucing." Tangan Hyunwoo turun dan kali ini dia memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kihyun, sementara itu Kihyun sendiri tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya di bisep Hyunwoo dan membuat gerakan meremas-remas bisep Hyunwoo.

"Aku tidak mirip kucing, jangan bicara macam-macam." Kihyun masih bersikeras, dia mendongak menatap Hyunwoo dengan tajam.

"Hmm.. benarkah?" ujar Hyunwoo main-main.

Kihyun mendelik kesal, dia meremas bisep Hyunwoo kuat, membuat Hyunwoo mengaduh pelan.

"Aduh, kau meremasnya terlalu kuat, sayang." keluh Hyunwoo.

"Huh! Biar saja!" ujar Kihyun kesal, dia terus meremas bisep Hyunwoo gemas.

Sementara itu, Hyunwoo terkekeh pelan, kelihatannya Kihyun sama sekali tidak menyadari posisi mereka. yang agak ' _intim'_.

"Lho? Kalian bersama lagi?"

Suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Kihyun membuat Kihyun berbalik dan dia melihat Changkyun, adik kelasnya, sedang berdiri di koridor bersama dengan Hoseok, pacarnya.

Dahi Kihyun berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian sudah peluk-pelukkan begitu. Jadi akhirnya Shownu _Hyung_ dan Kihyun _Hyung_ bersama lagi?" ujar Changkyun polos.

Sementara itu Kihyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan akhirnya dia meneliti posisinya. Kihyun mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari posisi tangannya di kedua bisep Hyunwoo dan tangan Hyunwoo di pinggulnya.

"WAAA!" teriak Kihyun seraya melompat mundur. Dia merapikan pakaiannya entah karena apa kemudian berdehem keras, "Aku harus kembali ke gedung jurusanku!" ujarnya kemudian dia melesat meninggalkan koridor itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

Changkyun berkedip bingung, "Lho? Aku salah bicara ya?" pandangan matanya bergulir ke arah Hyunwoo, "Aku tidak salah, kan? Kalian memang kembali bersama, kan?"

Hyunwoo terkekeh pelan, "Lihat saja nanti."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wow, saya nulis ff Monsta X wow. Hahaha

Btw, aku nulis ini bukan karena apa-apa, aku emang ngeship ShowKi. Aku suka Papa-Mama couple wakakak

Dan ini juga ditulis karena iseng, saya lagi pusing, kepala saya mumet, ingin lanjutin on-going ff, tapi ide sedang agak tersendat. Jadilah saya buat ff baru, tapi karena gak mau nambah hutang, ya saya bikin aja kumpulan oneshoot begini hahaha

Btw, ini tuh konsepnya agak mirip sama kumpulan ff oneshoot SVT saya, 'Thousands Side of a Diamond'. Jadi yang ini updatenya tak tentu, suka-suka saya. Hehehe /ditabok.

Terus, pair yang saya suka di Monsta X selain ShowKi itu WonKyun (Wonho x Changkyun), dan satu lagi itu HyungHyuk (Hyungwon x Minhyuk). Jadi mungkin ff ini isinya soal tiga couple itu. hehehe

.

.

.

Yak, tanggapan kalian selalu kunanti :*

Dan soal ff on-going saya, pasti saya kerjakan kok kalo saya ada waktu dan inspirasi. Hehe ^^9


	2. Babysitting

Wonho tidak suka hewan. Serius.

Dia bahkan cenderung membenci hewan, tidak peduli selucu apapun mereka, Wonho akan lebih memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan hewan-hewan itu daripada harus berdekatan dengan mereka hanya demi kesopanan.

Makanya ketika Kihyun mengatakan dia butuh bantuan Wonho untuk menjaga kucing Scottish Fold barunya, Wonho jelas menolak mentah-mentah.

Tapi bukan Kihyun namanya jika dia tidak sanggup membujuk. Bahkan kekasihnya saja sudah terbukti selalu luluh dan menuruti apapun permintaan Kihyun tidak peduli permintaan itu merupakan permintaan terkonyol sedunia.

Kaki Wonho berhenti melangkah ketika dia tiba di depan pintu unit apartemen Kihyun. Helaan napas pelan keluar darinya dan dia mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna biru dengan kesal.

Kepalanya menunduk menatap ponselnya yang menyala, menampilkan pesan dari Kihyun untuk Wonho.

' _ **Hoseok-ah, aku titip kucing baruku ya. Dia baik kok, kau hanya perlu memberinya makan dan mengisi tempat airnya. Dia terlatih untuk tidak buang air sembarangan. Makanannya ada di dapur, kabinet kedua dari kiri, kotak berwarna merah. Tolong ya, Hoseok-ah ^^'**_

Itu adalah pesan pertama dari Kihyun, sedangkan pesan keduanya adalah.

' _ **Oh, hampir saja lupa. Jangan lupa untuk menemani NuNu-ku bermain, dia suka bola woll yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dan password apartemenku itu 1004. Sampai nanti, Wonho!'**_

Iya, NuNu. Nama kucing baru Kihyun.

Diambil dari singkatan nama panggilan kekasihnya, Shownu.

Katanya sih itu karena kucingnya itu seimut Shownu.

Sumpah, Wonho nyaris muntah mendengarnya.

Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, Wonho mencoba untuk tidak mengumpati Kihyun sepanjang pagi. Dia tetap pergi ke apartemen Kihyun dan memutuskan untuk membantu menjaga NuNu, toh dia hanya perlu mengurus kucing itu.

Tidak ada salahnya.

Ya, tentu saja.

Wonho mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan jari yang bergerak menekan kode kombinasi untuk kunci unit apartemen Kihyun. Pintu itu berbunyi pelan saat kode kombinasi yang dimasukkan Wonho sudah tepat. Wonho membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk, dia baru saja melepaskan sebelah sepatunya ketika dia mendengar derap langkah menghampiri pintu depan.

"Kihyun _Hyung_! Kejutan!"

Wonho mendongak saat mendengar suara itu dan dia tertegun saat melihat seorang pemuda, Wonho yakin pemuda ini lebih muda darinya, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya berwarna coklat terang dengan poni yang menutupi dahi dengan rapi, sekilas, Wonho seperti melihat fitur khas kucing di wajah pemuda itu.

Tunggu, apa Kihyun memelihara _dua_ kucing?

* * *

 **Babysitting**

.

.

.

 **a Monsta X Fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Warn!**_

 _ **Fiction, BL, AU**_ **.**

* * *

" _Ah, kurasa itu sepupuku, Changkyun. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu kode kombinasi apartemenku kecuali pada Hyunwoo, Changkyun, dan kau. Aku tidak menduga Changkyun akan datang sih, terakhir kudengar, dia sedang di Seattle bersama ayahnya yang professor itu, jadi aku tidak tahu."_

Wonho menghela napas pelan, dia melirik Changkyun yang duduk manis di salah satu sofa dengan NuNu yang memainkan kaki celananya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku pergi saja? Aku yakin sepupumu itu mampu menjaga kucingmu dengan baik."

" _Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan Changkyun sendirian, dia baru delapan belas tahun dua minggu lalu. Temani dia."_

Dahi Wonho berkerut, "Kurasa kau mengatakan kalau dia itu delapan _belas_ tahun dan bukannya delapan tahun. Jadi kenapa aku harus menungguinya?"

" _Wonho, tolonglah. Changkyun sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kecilku sendiri, aku tidak akan lama, aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam. Tapi tolong, temani Changkyun dan NuNu."_

Wonho menghela napas keras, "Kau tahu? Mempekerjakan aku sebagai pengasuh _dua_ bayimu itu harganya mahal."

" _Oke, Hyunwoo akan mentraktirmu selama seminggu penuh."_

"Dan kurasa Hyunwoo tidak tahu soal penawaran ini."

" _Well, dia akan tahu nanti. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi."_

Kihyun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan membuat Wonho mengumpat rendah. Dia melirik Changkyun yang sekarang sedang mengusap-usap perut NuNu yang menggeliat kegelian.

"Jadi, namamu Changkyun?" tanya Wonho.

Changkyun berhenti seketika, dia mendongak menatap Wonho dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku sepupu Kihyun _Hyung_."

"Aku tahu, lalu kenapa kau datang ke sini? Bahkan kau tidak memberitahu Kihyun soal kedatanganmu."

Changkyun terdiam, dia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya secara random dan Wonho bisa menebak kalau dia sedang gugup. "Aku.. ingin memberikan kejutan. Pekerjaan ayahku sangat membosankan dan ayahku tidak mengizinkanku pergi jika tidak ada jaminan. Jadi saat aku bilang aku akan ke rumah Kihyun _Hyung_ , dia langsung setuju."

"Dan kau naik pesawat dari Seattle ke sini?"

Changkyun mengangguk, "Aku sudah biasa bepergian sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Saat ini aku masih bersekolah di Seattle, tapi kami sedang liburan musim panas."

Wonho mengangguk pelan, benar juga, saat ini memang sedang masuk masa liburan musim panas.

"Oke, jadi karena kau sudah berada di sini dan aku mendapat ultimatum dari Yang Mulia Ratu Yoo Kihyun, maka aku akan tetap di sini sampai dia pulang." Wonho berjalan lebih dekat dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Changkyun, "Aku Shin Hoseok, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Wonho."

Changkyun tersenyum, "Salam kenal, _Hyung_."

Wonho mengangguk seadanya, "Nah, karena sekarang sudah jam makan siang, kurasa aku harus memberi kucing itu makan." Wonho menggaruk kepalanya, "Kau mau makan apa?"

Changkyun berkedip, "Aku tidak tahu."

Wonho menghela napas pelan, "Kalau begitu kita.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memasak _ramyun_? Aku benar-benar merindukan rasa _ramyun_ korea." ujar Changkyun dengan mata berbinar.

Wonho tertegun karena Changkyun terlihat.. manis? Tapi untungnya dia segera mengontrol ekspresinya menjadi normal kembali.

"Ya, itu juga boleh."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wonho menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk memberi makan NuNu karena kucing itu memberikannya pekerjaan tambahan dengan menumpahkan tempat airnya sendiri.

Dan karena itulah Wonho harus mengepel lantai terlebih dahulu dan mengisi tempat air NuNu kembali. Wonho berjalan ke arah dapur setelah itu selesai dan dia melihat Changkyun di dapur.

Berdiri dengan wajah bingung dan rambut yang agak berantakan, sepertinya karena diacak berkali-kali.

Wonho berjalan memasuki dapur dan berjalan menghampiri Changkyun yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya, "Kau baik-baik sa.." Wonho tertegun, pandangannya tertuju pada panci di depan Changkyun. " _What the fuck is that_?!"

Changkyun menoleh dengan gerakan cepat dan bergerak dengan gesit untuk menutupi rebusan mengerikan yang ada di panci. "Aku.. a-aku.."

Wonho menatap Changkyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Jangan bilang kau sebenarnya tidak bisa memasak?!"

Changkyun terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Wonho mengerang frustasi, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah menawarkan diri untuk memasak?!" keluh Wonho keras. "Matikan apinya dan buang rebusan mengerikan itu! Aku akan memesan sesuatu."

Changkyun menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Dia bergerak secara perlahan untuk mematikan api sementara Wonho berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Ketika akhirnya Changkyun kembali, Wonho sudah selesai memesan dua kotak ayam goreng di restoran cepat saji.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa memasak. Kalau cuma _ramyun_ , aku bisa memasakkannya untukmu." Wonho berujar santai ketika Changkyun duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Maaf.. aku.."

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak apa. Kau beruntung kau tidak meledakkan dapur Kihyun, dia bisa mengamuk."

Changkyun tersenyum, "Ya, benar. Aku pasti langsung dikirim ke Seattle."

Wonho tertawa keras, "Dia akan benar-benar langsung mengirimmu ke sana dengan penerbangan tercepat." Wonho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Changkyun, "Tapi untungnya kekacauan itu berhasil dihentikan ya."

Changkyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, dan Wonho, entah bagaimana tapi Wonho sudah menetapkan dalam hatinya kalau senyuman Changkyun itu manis sekali.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain bersama. NuNu sudah tertidur pulas setelah makan siang dan Wonho yang bosan mengajak Changkyun untuk bertanding _game_.

Dan mungkin itu adalah suatu keputusan yang salah karena Changkyun sangat ahli dalam bermain.

"Aku ini jenius, Hyung. Game seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya untukku." ujar Changkyun dan setelahnya dia tersenyum menggoda Wonho.

Wonho berdecih, "Ya, wajar saja, ayahmu professor sih."

Changkyun tertawa, " _Hyung_ bukan tandinganku!"

Wonho mendelik dan setelahnya dia menerjang Changkyun lalu menggelitiknya hingga Changkyun menggeliat kegelian di bawah tubuh Wonho. Suara tawa Changkyun terdengar keras dan ini membuat Wonho ikut tertawa.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai mereka tidak sadar pintu apartemen Kihyun berbunyi dan mendadak suara menggelegar Kihyun terdengar.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CHANGKYUNNIE?!"

Wonho terlonjak kaget dan bergerak bangun dengan cepat. "Oh, Kihyun?"

"Apanya yang ' _oh, Kihyun'_ dasar kau kelinci mesum!" bentak Kihyun. "Beraninya kau menodai sepupuku yang manis! Kau mau mati?!"

Wonho menggeleng panik karena Kihyun benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang marah karena anaknya digoda oleh paman pedofil. "Bukan, aku tidak.."

"Kihyun _Hyung_ , Wonho _Hyung_ dan aku hanya bermain."

Kihyun menoleh ke arah Changkyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah polos.

"Astaga, Changkyunnie, jangan mau berdekatan dengan si kelinci satu ini!" ujar Kihyun, berjalan cepat menghampiri Changkyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Duh, _ma' baby_.." bisik Kihyun seraya mengusap-usap kepala Changkyun.

"Kau seperti ibunya." Wonho berujar dan Kihyun langsung mendelik padanya.

"Kau! Pulang sana!" usir Kihyun.

"Hei, aku sudah menjaga anakmu dan kau mengusirku begitu saja?" ujar Wonho tidak terima.

Kihyun mengacuhkan Wonho sepenuhnya dan lebih memilih untuk kembali sibuk bersama ' _anak_ 'nya. "Changkyun, kenapa mendadak ke Seoul?"

"Aku bosan di Seattle, lagipula aku memiliki berita super keren untukmu, _Hyung_."

"Oya? Apa itu?"

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan kuliah di sini dan ayahku sudah setuju!" Changkyun berujar gembira dan Kihyun kembali memeluknya.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal di Seoul?" ujar Wonho memecah momen bahagia diantara Kihyun dan Changkyun.

Kihyun mendelik, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga?!"

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya."

"Iya, _Hyung_ , kita akan sering bertemu!" ujar Changkyun semangat.

Wonho tersenyum melihat Changkyun, "Oh, begitu ya." ujar Wonho kalem kemudian dia menyeringai.

Kihyun mendesis dan segera memukul kepala Wonho, "Kuhajar kau kalau berani menggoda Changkyunku yang manis!"

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan apapun!"

"Tapi matamu yang mesum itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya! Awas saja, akan kupotong kebanggaanmu itu kalau sampai kau macam-macam dengan bayiku!"

Wonho bergidik, tangannya secara otomatis menutupi kebanggaannya yang berada di antara paha.

"Apa maksudnya, _Hyung_?" tanya Changkyun polos dan Wonho terpesona total saat melihat raut polos Changkyun.

' _Tuhan, dia imut sekali..'_ batin Wonho.

Wonho terpaku menatap Changkyun yang mendengarkan Kihyun berbicara. Dalam hatinya diam-diam Wonho bertekad akan mendekati kucing manis sepupu Kihyun ini.

Dia sudah mendapatkan buruannya. Dan Wonho tidak akan melepaskannya.

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hahaha, ini iseng. iseng sekali.

Aku benar-benar stuck tak ada ide. Lalu iseng saja membuat ini, maaf kalau akhirnya aneh dan menggantung begini.

Mungkin nanti saat otakku lurus (?) aku akan buatkan yang lebih baik dari ini. hehehe ^^v

.

.

Sampai ketemu di fanfiksi Monsta X dariku yang berikutnya!


End file.
